The Apprentice Without a Prophesy
by Pebblepaw
Summary: In almost every warriors book we see cats who have prophesies about them, from Firestar to Jayfeather, we know that to be one of the most important cats in your clan you must have a prophesy. But what about the cats that don't? How do they feel? ONESHOT please R&R


**I wrote this after feeling very ignored so their is emotion in this people! Please review! I want to know what you think!**

Pebblepaw growled angrily. _Aren't I special? Aren't I important? Why couldn't I have gotten any sort of prophesy?_

Just a half moon ago, Pebblepaw's sister-her best friend in fact-had received a prophesy. The prophesy, had been simple, Pebblepaw's sister must abandon her life as a Warrior Apprentice, and become a Medicine Cat apprentice.

_Sure_, the prophesy had helped the clan. The Medicine Cat, named Smallcloud, was getting old. She had served many moons as the Medicine Cat of Thunderclan, and she didn't have many left. So when the prophesy had been delivered, the clan was overjoyed, and Pebblepaw had been too.. For a while at least.

It seemed as if the prophesy had changed everything. Now her sister acted like she owned the clan, as if she was more important than any other being that had ever lived in the forest.

_All because of a stupid prophesy! _Pebblepaw thought sourly, _I understand she was chosen, but does Brightpaw have to act so superior all the time?_

Pebblepaw pawed at the ground for a while, her mind wandering away from her. She understood that a Medicine Cat Apprentice was what the clan had needed, but she didn't see why Starclan had needed to be so loud when choosing one-specifically her sister.

_I'm not jealous that she's a medicine cat._ Thought Pebblepaw to herself, _I'm sad that I'm no longer important to anyone._

Pebblepaw sighed. Just like everything else, she knew it in her heart her thinking was fately flawed. She also knew that it didn't matter what she said to herself, she _was _jealous.

Pebblepaw felt something bump into her. "Move it! I need to get these herbs to Smallfoot!"

_Brightpaw_.

Pebblepaw didn't bother to respond, instead she moved to the side of the Gorse tunnel so her sister could pass into Thunderclan camp.

"Finally!" said Brightpaw, lifting her tail high and proud, she walked out of the Gorse Tunnel before Pebblepaw had a chance to say anything else.

Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, _like I said, she thinks she's the leader or something! _

Pebblepaw continued to think for who-knows-how-long before someone's tail poked her,

"Hey Pebblepaw." Said an amused voice, "I thought you'd like the fact I gave you a day off... Not stand her in the Gorse Tunnel blocking other cats from going through..."

Pebblepaw purred in amusement at her mentor's joke. "I was just thinking in here, Stormheart."

Stormheart began to laugh, "Go think in the Apprentice's Den!" He said playfully, "and I'm sure you can visit your sister too. She is getting lonely by herself in the Medicine Cat Den, she only has that cranky old Smallfoot."

In the back of her mind, Pebblpaw realized that it might have been true, but her conscious mind didn't, "Oh." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey, "Im _sure_ she's just fine in there."

_Even if she is lonely, she deserves to be lonely. She's been so sassy to me and hope she's the most lonely cat in the fo-_

Her sinister thoughts were interupted, "Actually," said Stormheart, "Remember I got that thorn in my paw yesterday?"

Pebblepaw simply nodded.

Stormstreak continued. "While Smallfoot treated my paw, Brightpaw and I talked. She seemed really desperate for some conversation, and she admitted to me that Smallfoot wouldn't let her out if the Medicine Cat Den unless she was collecting herbs or begin food. She really seems lonely."

After hearing Stormheart talk, Pebblepaw was confused, "Why wouldn't she be allowed outside of the Medicine Cat Den?"

"Smallfoot is old." explained Stormheart, "She needs to train Brightpaw as much as she can before she's too old to continue being The Medicine Cat."

Understanding, Pebblepaw nodded. _If she really is lonely... Then I've probably been making life worse for Brightpaw by ignoring her... Which is probably the reason that Brightpaw is acting so rude to me!_

The realization hit Pebblepaw like a blow to the stomach. Wasting no time, she dashed out of the Gorse Tunnel heading towards the the Medicine Cat Den, ignoring her mentors calls.

She was sprinting so fast that she couldn't slow down by the time she reached the Medicine Cat Den. Unable to stop herself, she flew into the den.

Crashing right into Brightpaw.

That didn't stop Pebblepaw from crying out immediately. "I'm sorry!"

Brightpaw raised her head from under Pebblepaw, who hadn't gotten off her yet, "I forgive you, but what's the apology for?"


End file.
